


the third.

by christienneamber



Category: me/him - Fandom
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Broken, But here you go, F/M, Hurt, Love, Romance, Sad, angsty, brokenhearted, i honestly dont feel like the way i felt when i wrote this days ago, i wrote this days ago, idek, real life letters to a real life person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christienneamber/pseuds/christienneamber
Summary: That’s all, I hope you all the best, my love.





	the third.

It’s been three months.

And it’s funny; I thought I’d never see you again.

But it seems like the universe keeps on making me remind me of you.

What should I do to stop the universe?

But anyways,

You’re so damn close to me, too close for me to observe how you’ve been.

But far enough to know I now have my limitations.

I see you excelling and improving, and I could not be any more proud of you.

I hope you see I’m improving too.

I see you smiling, with the same big smile I used to witness up close months ago.

I’m glad that same smile still shines as bright as the sun.

I hear your voice almost every minute of the time as it passes, and it makes me so giddy inside to hear that wonderful sound in person once again.

I feel you are happy, I hope you genuinely are, okay?

My care, my love, my pride for you is still there, it never left. So, expect I’ll be cheering and rooting for you from a distance.

If ever you need any help, without hesitation my arms are wide open.

 

Well, that’s it. It’s finally the third month, the month of the unspoken rule that we can date anyone we want after we break up.

I hope, whoever is in your heart, you treat her the same way you did to me. You are a good man, the best one if I could rank all the men I loved since I knew what the word “Love” mean.

I hope whoever owns your heart will treat you better than I did.

I’ll be staying low for a while.

I’m not interested in engaging into relationships.

I want to make myself better; I want to change first before I love again.

That’s all, I hope you all the best, my love.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
